Love is our need
by erikadu19
Summary: Pourquoi choisir est-il si difficile? il est si simple de se laisser aller a l'amour.   Il voulait juste de l'amour, Ils ne pouvaient plus supporter de le voir souffrir. Quand l'amour réunit trois âmes. Couple DanSveNor. Rated M car scène de sexe bientôt.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cette douleur a la poitrine quand je LES vois ensembles ? Pourquoi dois-je souffrir en contemplant leur bonheur ? Pourquoi ne puis-je y avoir droit moi aussi ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas choisi ? Pourquoi cet idiot fini et pas moi ? Pourquoi dois-je obtenir par la force et par la ruse ce que je veux ? Pourquoi tout n'est-il jamais simple ? Pourquoi ne me voit-il que comme son frère ?

Je voudrais….Je voudrais être a la place de cet imbécile, moi aussi je veux le tenir dans mes bras, moi aussi je veux pouvoir sentir son odeur, profiter du poids de son corps contre le mien. Cet idiot est incapable de comprendre la perle qu'il a entre ses bras. S'IL était à moi, je le traiterai avec délicatesse.

Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est fragile malgré les apparences ? Ne vois-tu pas combien l'on doit en prendre soin ? Ne vois-tu donc pas qu'il a besoin d'un pilier sûr ? D'un roc indestructible ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter ?

Ne comprends-tu pas que ce dont il a le plus besoin c'est de quelqu'un qui saura le comprendre ? Ne comprends-tu pas qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un avec qui il pourra discuter sérieusement de tout et de rien ?

Ne comprends-tu pas qu'il a besoin de moi ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que je suis celui qu'il lui faut ? Pourquoi me l'as-tu prit ? Pourquoi dois-je souffrir en silence et toi laisser éclater ta joie en public ?

Je suis le condamné au malheur, je suis l'éternel spectateur de votre bonheur qui met mon cœur en miette a chaque fois que je vous vois, je suis celui qui souffre en silence, je suis le silencieux condamné a mort chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble.

Quand pourrais-je cesser de souffrir ? Quand m'accorderas-t-on enfin la paix et le repos du cœur et de l'âme ?


	2. Chapitre1

Quand avait-il pris conscience de ses sentiments envers LUI ? Il ne le savait pas, juste que c'était là, depuis longtemps, il les avait ignoré ces sentiments qui lui hurlaient que la personne qu'il voulait entre ses bras n'était pas Tino, il avait ignoré cette atroce brûlure qu'il ressentait en le voyant se faire enlacer aussi brutalement par le danois abruti, ignoré aussi cette joie soudaine qu'il ressentait lorsqu'IL était près de lui, ignoré cette morsure atroce en voyant le danois L'embrasser comme s'il était sa chose.

Cet idiot était vraiment aveugle, il était trop brusque dans ses gestes. Il lui fallait de la douceur, de la tendresse et pas cette brusquerie trop présente dans ses gestes et dans sa voix. Lui il savait, il savait qu'il lui fallait de l'espace, qu'il se sente libre, aussi libre que l'air, aussi libre que les paysages de son pays. Il savait qu'il n'était heureux que dans les grands espaces, dans le calme. Il savait qu'il était comme un faucon, qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour gagner sa confiance et qu'il vous laisse approcher mais il savait aussi qu'il en fallait très peu pour qu'il la retire et s'échappe hors de votre portée, ne vous laissant plus l'approcher.

Il le perdrait cet idiot à n'en faire qu'a sa tête. Un jour ou l'autre il dirait le mot de trop et IL partirait.

En fait…il le savait, depuis quand il L'aimait. Ce pacte qu'ils avaient conclus lorsqu'il avait pris son indépendance avant d'aller devoir vivre sous le même toit que l'idiot arrogant qu'était Niels. Ce pacte maintenant prenait à ses yeux toute son importance et il ressentait comme un manque cruel l'absence de l'être aimé.

Que devait-il faire pour qu'il se libère du danois et qu'il soit enfin à lui ? Que devait-il dire, lui pour qui parler était si difficile ? Il n'en savait rien et se résignait chaque jour à devoir affronter la souffrance qui était maintenant sa compagne de chaque instant.

Il sentit une pression légère sur son bras, la pression provenait d'une main, elle-même rattaché à un bras qui appartenait à une personne qu'il identifia comme étant Tino. Ce dernier lui sourit, comme a un ami. Maintenant qu'il se calmait avec l'appellation « m'f'mme » et qu'il arrêtait le regard effrayant ils avaient une relation basé sur l'amitié et la confiance mutuelle. Tino le connaissait si bien, c'était lui le premier qui avait mis un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, lui qui l'avait aidé à accepter cette éventualité et qui l'aidait au quotidien pour qu'il se retienne de casser la figure au danois.

Ce dernier soupira intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il aider Berwald ? Il n'en savait rien et il n'avait pas osé aller voir Aleksander pour lui parler du suédois. Et puis de toute façon Niels semblait doté d'un radar spécial « Suède » parce que dès qu'on prononcé le mot « Suède » il rappliquait aussitôt pour jurer ses grands dieux qu'il l'écraserait comme une vulgaire punaise. Tino retira le crayon de papier cassé en deux de la main de Berwald avant de regarder s'il n'avait pas une écharde de planté. Ce n'était peut-être pas mortel mais c'était quand même douloureux. Et puis ils étaient en plein meeting international et on se serait poser des questions si on avait vu cet incident. Heureusement Le français et l'anglais semblait encore partis dans une dispute ce qui accaparait l'attention des Nations présente.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller le voir pour lui parler ? J'éloignerais Niels avec Peter si tu veux, proposa-t-il se résignant déjà à passer du temps avec le danois hyperactif

- Non…c'ira m'rci T'no, répondit Berwald en se forçant à regarder sa feuille plutôt que le couple

A ce moment là Aleksander mit un coup de coude dans le ventre du danois qui poussa un cri de surprise ce qui attira l'attention de tous sur eux.

- Lâche-moi Fjols ! Tu m'énerve a me coller comme ça sans arrêt ! Va voir chez Fenrir si j'y suis pour une fois ! Cria Aleksander en mettant encore un coup de poing au danois

Il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la salle en marmonnant des injures en norvégiens qui, vu la grimace des nordiques présent, devait être vraiment très peu polies et gentilles.

Tino poussa Berwald du coude et lui indiqua la porte d'un coup de tête discret. Berwald regarda la porte un instant avant de se lever en s'excusant semble-t-il enfin d'après Tino qui était un dictionnaire Berwaldien sur patte et il sortit a son tour avec ses affaires, son visage imperturbable comme a son habitude.

Niels = Danemark

Aleksander = Norvège


End file.
